


Gross

by whilowhisp



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Facials, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, kinkshaming, shoddy first aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/pseuds/whilowhisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zach Spencer lost a fight and lets Hagan take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross

**Author's Note:**

> f you have any ideas for Lazer Team fanfiction message me on tumblr (my username is "drdsb") or comment on this fic!

Zach liked getting into fights. It wasn't that he liked the pain or liked winning, though winning was awesome and he totally recommended it, but it wasn't that. It was the exhilaration, the pounding of blood in his ears as he punched and was punched. He loved the taste of blood on his lips and the the adrenaline pumping through his body. It wasn't any different after he helped save the world with Lazer Team than it was before. Especially when he was drunk. He got punchy when he was drunk. 

Sometimes, though, he didn't win the fights. Sure everyone was grateful they saved the day but as the months wore on and people's patience wore thin, people forgot what they did, or no longer cared. And so when Zach got drunk and picked a fight six months after Lazer Team saved the world, nobody stood up for him or gave him a break when he got the crap kicked out of him. Blood dribbled from between his lips as he sat heavily on the ground out back of the mess hall. He spat, trying to get the grit of dirt out of his mouth from where the soldiers had stood on his head, forcing his face into the dirt. It'd been humiliating and he burned at the memory. He rubbed a hand across his bruising face and sniffed, feeling blood run down his throat from his bloody nose. His knuckles hurt and he wondered if he'd fractured his finger because it really hurt, but he really didn't want to go to the hospital to get it fixed.

"Should've used my laser cannon..." He grumbled, looking at the scuffed and dirty blaster that engulfed his entire right forearm. The thing was good to use as a club though, especially for sneak attacks when the assholes thought the fight was over. Sure, knocking out one guy had just earned him a worse beating from the other two, but he was proud his blaster could knock someone silly by just hitting them. He kissed the dirty blaster, getting dirt on his blood damp lips, but he didn't care. "You and me buddy..." 

"Talking to yourself, kid?" Hagan asked, having just walked out the doorway about twenty feet from Zach's left shoulder. Zach looked over, blinking away the pain of his already swelling eye. 

"Hey Hagan." Zach pushed himself up with a lot more ease than he actually expected, especially since his ribs were definitely bruised. "What are you doing out here?" He asked conversationally. He could still feel the buzz of alcohol in his system and he felt pretty good despite all the swelling and bruising his body was doing. 

"Looking for you. Woody said I'd find you here." Hagan walked over to him, thumbs hooked into his pockets in a way he'd started doing since the gauntlet didn't fit into his pocket entirely. "You know you could call me Anthony. Why does everyone call me Hagan?" 

Zach shrugged. "Herman calls you Hagan."

"I'm not fucking Herman." Zach wanted to tack on anymore at the end of Hagan's statement because really the gay thing they used to have still weirded him out, but he resisted. 

"Whatever. What is woody like keeping track of me now? What is he, my keeper?" He scoffed, and Hagan looks unamused as he closes the distance between them. 

"You look like hell." Hagan pointed out, reaching up to cradle the side of Zach's face with a grimace but Zach was still in a punchy mood and he pulled away, making a face. "Kid, come on." Hagan sounds annoyed and Zach wondered how much it'd take to get Hagan to hit him. 

"Come on what, chubby?" He put himself in Hagan's space, looking up at him with a mocking sneer because he was starting to want Hagan to hit him. He was still drunk, still punchy, and there was nobody else around. It didn't occur to him what that might do to their tenuous sexual relationship and "not-dating" thing. He just wanted to feel the adrenaline. He wanted to feel the energy. "What are ya gonna do about it?"

"Zach, I'm not gonna hit you." Hagan rolled his eyes like he was dealing with a belligerent child, not a young adult he was in a pseudo-relationship with. "You're drunk and all I want to do is take care of you. Let me." His voice was forceful and it catches Zach a bit off guard. Take care of him? He didn't expect that. He didn't need taking care of. Disbelief and anger bubbled in his stomach, making him nauseous and he folded his blaster across his bruised ribs to put a bit of pressure on his stomach. "Come on, Zach..." His voice was softer then, and he reached out to cup Zach's cheek again. "Let me take care of you."

Zach scowled, confused. "What like... Sexually?" He asked bluntly and Hagan threw his gauntlet up in the air in disbelief.

"No? I mean... Maybe, but I mean actually. Get you bandaged up and cleaned up... You're bleeding and... Shit..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling silly and Zach watched him. He let his hand drop from Zach's cheek, leaving the skin cold and immediately Zach missed the warmth. "Forget it. Take care of your own damn self." Hagan grumbled, starting to turn away to leave. 

"No!" Zach blurted out reaching for him with his blaster instinctually. He was still getting used to not having a dominant right hand, especially since he could type on his tablet with the thing. He switched hands self consciously, grabbing ahold of Hagan's shirt to keep him from moving away. "No like... I want you to... Take care of me... Like that and sexually..." He admitted, hoping tacking on "sexually" would garner him a laugh at the very least. 

Hagan laughed disbelievingly, reaching up to touch his bruising cheek again. Zach nuzzled into his hand, smiling slightly. "Come on. I've got a first aid kit in my room." Hagan told him, moving the hand on his cheek around the kid's shoulders and steering him back to the bedroom they sometimes shared. Nobody thought it odd to see them pass together through the base, and Zach felt calmer under Hagan's arm than he'd felt before. Maybe the buzz was wearing off, maybe it was Hagan's presence or his words, he didn't think about it. He just enjoyed the former guard's hold on his shoulders until they had to detach at Hagan's door. Hagan pushed open the door, letting them both in as he went to grab the first aid kid from the dresser on one side of his room. Zach sat on the bed, getting dirt on the bedspread but not really noticing or caring. Hagan came back over with the first aid kit and sat with him. 

The swelling eye they couldn't do much about, though they both made mental notes to get ice for it later to bring down the swelling. The cut lip Hagan swabbed with an alcohol wipe and made sure the bleeding stopped by itself. The bleeding nose they stuffed gauze up until the blood stopped flowing and they both held their breath when they pulled the gauze out ten minutes later to see if it kept bleeding. The bruised ribs and knuckles would need ice as well, though Hagan gave his knuckles a kiss that Zach muttered "gay" to even as Hagan shoved him for it. 

Finally, though, the task of first aid was done and Hagan put the first aid kit back. Zach watched him, already starting to feel a little better now that he wasn't actively bleeding. Still, the idea of Hagan taking care of him sexually hung in his mind. He wanted to ask, but couldn't. The words hung in his throat and he was left floundering for words even as Hagan came back to sit on the bed again. 

Thankfully, Hagan didn't let them sit in silence, wrapping a hand around the back of Zach's neck to pull him into a soft kiss. Hagan tasted like mint and mouthwash, bitter and acrid, and Zach was sure he probably tasted like blood and dirt he could still feel between his teeth. Still, he kissed back, licking into Hagan's mouth and moaning softly.

Hagan made a face a moment after the kiss started. "Why is your tongue gritty?" He pulled away in disgust and Zach managed to look a little sheepish. He shrugged, because he didn't want to tell his pseudo-boyfriend he'd been forced to eat dirt by the guys who beat him up. "Gross, dude, I'm not kissing you again till you wash your mouth out." Hagan started to stand. Zach immediately grabbed ahold of his shirt, stopping him from going far. 

"Ya know..." He started awkwardly. "You could... Put your mouth elsewhere." He coughed awkwardly, looking down at his crotch before looking back to Hagan's eyes. His cheeks burned red, he'd never had to ask for a blowjob before, they'd just... Kind of happened, and he cursed himself for being awkward about it. Hagan laughed, looking down at him a bit disbelievingly. He eyed Zach's crotch, up to his eyes, and smiled in an amused sort of way. "Please?" Zach added and the smile turned fond. 

"Fine. But no face fucking, no hair pulling, no choking me." Hagan told him. "And I'm not kneeling on the floor." Zach puzzled how they'd do it if Hagan wasn't going to be on the floor, but his unasked question was soon answered as Hagan made him scoot to the head of the bed, legs splayed, pants already undone, and Hagan laid with his forearms braced on Zach’s thighs. “There.”Hagan sighed once he was situated. “Now I don't have to kill my knees.” Before Zach could respond, Hagan was pulling open Zach’s pants and fishing his dick out, planting an open mouthed kiss to the tip. Zach’s mouth dropped into a perfect o as he put both his hand and his blaster on the bed to keep his hands to himself. He huffed slightly when Hagan's hand wrapped around his cock. It felt good. It felt better than good. Zach watched as the older man bobbed his head, taking it much more slowly than Zach had the first time he'd sucked someone, namely Hagan, off. He worked his jaw open with shallow thrusts, rubbing his tongue along the ridge of his circumcised cock. 

Zach groaned, curling his fingers in the sheets under him as Hagan's hand worked over his uncovered flesh, touching the bit of his cock not in Hagan's mouth. Hagan looked up at him through his lashes and Zach blushed. This would definitely be wank material for a while to come, Hagan looking up at him as he sucked down his cock, lips stretched and cheeks hollowed. Zach groaned, hips twitching minutely. He managed not to thrust, however and Hagan rewarded him by reaching into his boxers and weighing his balls, rubbing his thumb against the skin of his sack while his fingers rolled his balls in his palm. Zach shuddered and groaned, having to close his eyes to keep from blowing his load at the stimulation. Hagan hummed, making it even harder, and dragged a finger over his taint, pressing against his perineum. Zach jolted at the sensation, sure he'd explored back there but it'd never felt like that. Hagan didn't linger though, rubbing his finger back while his palm pressed against his balls. Zach didn't expect the touch of a blunt finger against his hole, not breaching, not even really pressing, just rubbing around the furled skin Zach strained both away and into the sensation, conflicted as the suction over his dick eased before returning full force. He felt the cool of orgasm in his gut, the pressure building up in his spine and he groaned. He was getting close. The press of the finger against his hole, firm but nowhere near enough to breach dry, surprised him into coming without warning. Hagan choked, a lot like Zach did his first time, and yanked back in time to get a face full of cum. It painted a line across his open lips and cheek and one across his nose, causing him to close his eyes in surprise. 

Zach gaped, feeling a desperate twitch of arousal at the sight before him even as mortification took ahold of his gut and he hurried to grab the tissues from the bedside table to clean Hagan up. "I am so sorry." He panted, hastily cleaning up the mess off his stunned partner's face. "I am so so sorry." He laughed incredulously even as he swallowed back the fear of a reprimand. It was funny though. And hot. But so bad and he so was not looking forward to the chewing out Hagan was about to give him about warning him when he was about to come. 

Hagan let Zach clean him up, pushing himself up and pulling his knees under him so he wasn't laying between Zach's legs anymore. "It's fine, Zach." He finally said when he was done, feeling a little dirty despite himself. "Just. Don't do it again." He told him and Zach breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Yeah... Was kinda hot though." He admitted. 

"Yeah, I was thinking of coming on your face next time."

"What, really?" Zach found himself a little aroused by the idea.

"No, not really. It's gross Zach." Hagan rolled his eyes. Zach made a noise, disappointment or irritation, it was hard to tell.


End file.
